1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to swimming pool apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a swimming pool ladder having a plurality of rung anchors permanently affixed onto a pair of parallel side rails for mounting rungs thereon and intended to support the body weight of bathers climbing into and out of a large capacity above-the-ground swimming pool.
2. Background Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for ladders typically used in large capacity above-the-ground swimming pools for facilitating entry into and egress from the swimming pool.
Above-the-ground swimming pools for use by adults and children alike have become very popular in recent years. These pools are typically erected, for example, in the back yard of a residence and typically have the capacity to hold over one-thousand gallons of water. Above-the-ground swimming pools of this size typically can accommodate several adults and children at any one time. Several types of above-the-ground large capacity swimming pools are known in the art. For example, one style of older swimming pool is comprised of a circular metal boundary or wall that requires reinforcing to withstand the lateral component of force caused by the water volume. Another type of an above-the-ground swimming pool is one that utilizes a circular frame comprised of spaced rigid stanchions employed for supporting a plastic polymer liner, such as polyvinylchloride, utilized to contain the volume of water. A third type of swimming pool is one that includes single or multiple inflated air chambers that vertically support the sidewall of a plastic polymer liner as the swimming pool is filled with water.
Each of these large capacity above-the-ground swimming pools requires a means for conveniently entering and exiting the swimming pool so as not to damage the support structure or sidewall of the swimming pool. The method employed in the prior art to enter and exit the pool has been a ladder designed for such use. These ladders can be comprised of metallic supports and plastic components, be lightweight and high strength. This type of ladder typically used in a swimming pool has been known in the past. An example of this type of ladder includes a pair of uprights having a means for attaching a plurality of rungs there between.
In the example being described, a pair of metallic uprights each have a recess on their edges at the location where the step rungs are to be attached. This task is achieved by press drawing the uprights resulting in two opposite and arched recesses separated by two opposite ridges. Two plastic split sleeves are attached on the uprights in each opposite recess by hand threading them onto the uprights. The sleeves are open on one of their generating lines and the opposite generating line has a reduction in thickness. This design creates a plastic hinge affect which allows the sleeve to open to attach it crossways to the upright. In the threading operation of the split sleeve onto the upright (at the location of the recess formed on the upright), a protrusion is fitted in the split sleeve which matches the inside of the split sleeve to the recess on the uprights. This feature enables the split sleeve to achieve a grip (as well as proper location) which prevents coaxial displacement of the split sleeve on the metallic upright and ensures that all rungs will be parallel to each other.
A rung of the ladder is supported and held on the split sleeve by and at its ends. The rung includes two tubular sleeves or tunnels having uninterrupted inner surfaces on these ends which rest on a lower flange of the outer edge of the split sleeve. This attachment in turn keeps the sleeve tightly applied against the upright. To prevent accidental upward displacement of the rung once it is attached, an elastic finger finished with an outer conical rib has been fitted on the edge of the sleeve. The conical rib catches on the edge of the tubular sleeve of the rung to prevent upward displacement of the rung.
This ladder typically designed for use with a swimming pool is characteristic of the current state of the art. Notwithstanding the above described rung sections of the ladder can be assembled without use of tools and fasteners, it is noted that each individual split sleeve must be hand threaded along the entire length of the corresponding metallic upright and positioned over the corresponding recess formed in the upright. Thereafter, each metallic upright with the split sleeves attached thereto must be passed through each corresponding tubular sleeve on each rung in order to assemble the ladder. This results in a time consuming process requiring some physical exertion and patience to achieve assembly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a swimming pool ladder typically used with a large capacity above-the-ground swimming pool and having a first ladder section and a second ladder section where the second ladder section is inserted into the swimming pool, each ladder section including two pairs of J-shaped side rails each having a plurality of rung anchors permanently affixed thereto, the rung anchors each comprising coplanar surfaces and a load bearing flange each of which corresponds to and cooperates with the construction of each corresponding rung, each rung being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from the corresponding rung anchor with a plurality of slotted retainer pins, the ladder further including a top platform and safety handrails for use by a bather.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved swimming pool ladder for use with large capacity above-the-ground swimming pools. The inventive swimming pool ladder includes a first ladder section and a second ladder section which are connected by a top platform having a pair of safety handrails. The first ladder section is securely positioned on the ground side while the second ladder section is inserted into the swimming pool to enable bathers to conveniently enter and exit the swimming pool.
In a preferred embodiment, the swimming pool ladder includes a first ladder section and a second ladder section with each ladder section having a pair of J-shaped side rails for providing a ladder frame. Each of the pair of side rails includes a plurality of rung anchors permanently affixed to the side rails for supporting a plurality of rungs which in turn support the body weight of the bather climbing the ladder. Each of the rung anchors comprise a load bearing flange and a cylinder body upon which the load bearing flange is formed. Each rung includes a pair of U-shaped openings for receiving the cylinder body of each of a corresponding pair of rung anchors mounted on each of a corresponding pair of side rails. Each U-shaped opening of each rung further includes a groove for receiving the load bearing flange of each of the pair of corresponding rung anchors mounted on the pair of corresponding side rails in a tongue and groove construction.
Each rung anchor also includes a pair of coplanar surfaces which correspond to and cooperate with the construction of each corresponding rung. A first coplanar surface of each rung anchor aligns with a top surface of the corresponding rung while a second coplanar surface of each rung anchor aligns with a rear surface of the corresponding rung. Consequently, when a particular rung is mounted upon the corresponding rung anchor, the U-shaped openings formed in each rung are closed. This feature eliminates any possibility of accidental tripping by a bather while climbing the inventive swimming pool ladder. Finally, each of the rungs is conveniently assembled to and disassembled from the corresponding rung anchor mounted on the side rails by employing a plurality of slotted retainer pins. The retainer pins are inserted into a plurality of penetrations formed in the top surface of each rung and in the load bearing flange of each rung anchor. When assembled, the penetrations formed in each rung are aligned with the penetrations formed in each corresponding rung anchor.
The cylinder body of each of the rung anchors includes a plurality of protuberances formed therein. Additionally, each of the J-shaped side rails includes a corresponding plurality of compression indentations formed therein. The protuberances formed on the inside of the cylinder body cooperate with the compression indentations formed on the side rails to maintain the rung anchors in position on the side rails. Additionally, each of the rung anchors are ultrasonically welded to the corresponding side rail. The J-shaped side rails and the safety hand rails are each comprised of cylindrical metal tubing. However, the rungs, rung anchors and top platform are comprised of high strength plastic. Each of the rungs includes a heavy duty construction having a reinforced lattice structure in the under surface thereof. Each of the rung anchors exhibit a construction that exceeds the industry accepted strength requirements.
The present invention is generally directed to a swimming pool ladder typically utilized with a large capacity swimming pool for enabling bathers to conveniently enter and exit the swimming pool. In its most fundamental embodiment, the swimming pool ladder for use with a large capacity swimming pool exhibits a construction having a first ladder section connected to a second ladder section by a top platform. This ladder construction provides an entry and an exit to the large capacity swimming pool. Each of the ladder sections includes a pair of J-shaped side rails for providing a ladder frame. A plurality of rung anchors are mounted upon each of the side rails for supporting a plurality of rungs. Each of the rung anchors includes a load bearing flange. Further, each of the rungs includes a pair of U-shaped openings and a pair of grooves formed within the U-shaped openings for receiving and cooperating with one of the rung anchors and the corresponding load bearing flange. Finally, a plurality of retainer pins are provided for removably securing the rungs to the rung anchors.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention, by way of example.